Lily Evans, Through Her Eyes
by SageFage
Summary: Lily's life from when she got her letter to her death, and maybe a bit of her resurrection.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Chapter 1: The Fall

 _Dear Severus,_

 _You were right, I did get my letter to Hogwarts. How did they know where I was, especially since I'm on vacation? I'm so excited! But, how do you get all the supplies? The list said I needed a wand, a cauldron, as well as some scales? There aren't any shops around here that sell those. I wonder what the wand is made of. Why do we need wands, I can do magic without one? Petunia is getting really mean, do you think she's jealous? She's writing mysterious letters, do you want to come to my house when I get back and see what the letters are about? But enough about me, how is your family, are they still fighting? Hope you're well. Just remember, you get to leave them soon!_

 _love, Lily_

As Lily sealed her letter she wondered what Hogwarts was like. She had dreamed of going to Hogwarts ever since Sev told her she was I witch, and now she was actually going! She knew she had Severus as a friend but will she make any others? How would she get the supplies? Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if it's a shop through a wall or something crazy like that. As she put the envelope in the mailbox she had one crazy thought, does Petunia want to be a witch?

Lily pushed that thought quickly out of her head. Why would Petunia want to be a witch, she thought magic stupid. She's just jealous that I'm getting all the attention, Lily concluded.

As she walked into the kitchen of the vacation home they were staying at, Lily's mother greeted her with a smile. "Hello, dear, we're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"But I thought we weren't leaving until next week. I haven't even started packing!" exclaimed Lily.

"We had a change of plans," Mrs. Evans sighed "your father has to go back to work earlier than we planned."

"Why?" Lily whined.

"Don't whine, Lily," Mrs. Evans said, sternly. "Go upstairs and start packing."

"Fine," Lily sighed.

As she climbed upstairs she caught sight of Petunia smirking at her. "I thought you wanted to go home, and brag about being a witch with that slimy git you hang out with."

"I do not brag!" said Lily indignantly as she ran away hiding the tears in her eyes from Petunia. "And Sev isn't a slimy git!" she called behind her as she ran.

Ever since Lily got the letter from Hogwarts, Petunia has been quite mean to her, and she had yet to figure out why. She hoped she would get over it, hoping it was just a phase. But in the back of Lily's mind, she worried.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and started packing. In reality, she did want to go home, so she could see Severus again and find out what Petunia was hiding. How dare Petunia call Sev a slimy git!

She finished packed and got into bed. She might as well get as much sleep as she could before the trip back. She tossed and turned for hours, with too much on her mind. She finally dozed off into a fitful sleep.

When she woke, she could hear yelling from downstairs, probably from Petunia. Petunia was NOT a morning person and with everything going on today her mood wasn't getting better. Lily rushed downstairs, hopping on one foot as she tried to put her sock on.

As the last minute packing took place, Lily rushed around, finding little trinkets everywhere. Some were hers, some weren't. She ran around the house, returning said trinkets to everyone but Petunia. She didn't want to get on Petunias bad side, especially when she had to spend hours in the car with her. Instead, she laid out all of her stuff for Petunia to find, so she didn't have to see her.

Finally, all the packing was done. Everything was in the car, they could finally get on the road. The whole trip was undoubtedly dull and Lily couldn't wait to get out of the car when they turned into their driveway.

As Lily went through the front door of her house, an owl swooped down to greet her "Hello Eagle! Did Sev reply to my letter?" the owl hooted and dropped a letter into Lily's hands and nipped her in the ear.

"Oh, would you like some water?" Lily quickly dragged her suitcases in her room and went to the kitchen to get some water. She took out a bowl and filled it with water, put it down for Eagle and opened the letter.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I knew it! The owls find people, as Eagle will when you get this letter. You get all of your supplies in Diagon Alley, which IS through a wall! Only witched and wizards can get through._

Lily stopped reading and wondered if her parents could come to Diagon Alley? She would have to ask Sev later.

Just as she was about to return reading, Petunia stomped down the stairs. When she saw the owl, she let out a screech and ran towards the bird, with her arms waving frantically in front of her. "PETUNIA," Lily yelled, shielding the bird and pushing Petunia out of the way. Eagle squawked angrily and flew out of the room in a flurry of feathers.

Petunia then started screaming at Lily, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LETTING THAT HORRID THING INTO THE HOUSE!"

Lily backed up against the wall and started crying, "I was just giving him something to drink," she whimpered.

Petunia looked at the bowl of water and her face turned bright red, matching the shade of Lily's hair. "IN THE BOWLS WE EAT FROM," she cried outraged, then started muttering to herself "How could you… the germs… IT'S GONNA TAKE HOURS TO DISINFECT THE PLACE!" Her last statement was yelled to Lily.

Lily looked terrified as Petunia started stalking towards her, the anger on her face equal to a hippo's. Lily squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the slap on her face. Then, all of a sudden, Tuney let out a squeal and Lily heard a crashing sound. She popped her eyes open and screamed at the top of her lungs. Tuney was on the floor, with blood gushing from her arm.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans ran into the kitchen and gasped. "What happened to her?" Mrs. Evans asked, she ran up to Tunney and turned her over. Petunia was passed out and was very pale, probably from the blood loss. "Daniel, help me get her into the car, we're talking her to the hospital!"

As Mr. Evans ran to help Mrs. Evans, Lily started crying even harder, "I don't know what happened, we were arguing about Eagle and when I closed my eyes, she must have slipped." Lily came away from the wall, and dropped to the floor. "It's all my fault, she wouldn't have slipped if I didn't get angry, it must have been my magic," snuffling, she got up from the floor. She grabbed the letter from the counter and ran up the stairs. Before she turned to go into her room, she watched her parents carry her limp sister to the car.

* * *

Author's Notes!

Here it is, the first chapter! Hope you guys like it, I know it is short but the chapters will be getting longer. I'm in middle school, I probably will only be able to upload on the weekends. So, be patient with me, I've already written up to chapter 5 but I am going to upload weekly so you'll have to wait. Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it! Love you all, see you next week, hopefully,


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

* * *

Lily cried herself to sleep, her sleep was riddled with nightmares about waking up and petunia would never come back to her. Nightmares about her parents, turning into evil ghosts, hunting her down, wanting revenge for killing their favourite daughter. Nightmares about getting murdered in her sleep, or being murdered in general. When she woke up, her pillow was soaking wet with tears and her sheets were swished up around her. As she untangled herself, she went to her bathroom and washed her face, not wanting to give Petunia the satisfaction of seeing Lily weak. Then, she sat back down on her bad and finished read Sev's letter. She hadn't been able to with Petunia's interruption.

 _Petunia is jealous but I think she'll get over it. Do you want to meet at the swing-set and plan how to find Petunia's letters? Come at noon tomorrow. We can also plan when to get our supplies at Diagon Alley. My parents are always fighting, but you're right. I will get to to leave them soon. You are a very powerful witch Lily, not every wizard can do wandless magic._

 _see you soon, Sev_

The last sentence reminded her of last night, and she jumped up from bed, ran downstairs, and looked through the window to see if the car was there. It was, they must have come back from the hospital. Lily let out the air in her lungs that she didn't notice she was holding in. It was still dark out so she could only see the outline of the car, but it was there. She turned around, ready to rush to her parents room, and ask if Tunney was ok, when she noticed the time. It was 3 in the morning, not a good time to wake up your parents, especially if they're angry at you for hurting a sibling. Instead, Lily shuffled up the stairs and fell back into her bed, she had just noticed how tired she was. Once her head hit her pillow, she drifted of to a fitful sleep, but there weren't any nightmares.

As she woke up she looked at the was almost noon. With a jolt, she remembered That she was meeting with Severus. As she put her tennis shoes on, she started thinking of a way to convince Sev that looking around Petunia's room wasn't a good idea, especially with her broken arm.

As she ran towards the swing, she wished she brought a jacket because it was quite chilly out.

Lily jumped on a swing to wait for Sev. She didn't have to wait for long because, 5 minutes later she saw Severus sprinting towards her.

"Hi Lily! Sorry I'm late." panted Severus.

"It's okay, I just got here." replied Lily, "When should we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, maybe in a week, you should probably ask your parents." Severus replied. They talked for hours, about random stuff that flew into their heads. Eventually their topic swung towards Petunia's letters.

"Do you really think we should be snooping around in her mail?" Lily asked. "Tuney's mail I mean," she added on as an afterthought. She then told Sev about last night's fiasco, hoping it would convince Sev to not snoop through Tuney's letters.

Severus reassured Lily that it was a good idea. He kept reminding her that she was the one who came up with the idea in the first place. She relented, knowing he was right. They kept talking about their plan, they ended planning to meet up at Lily's house.

The next day Lily met Severus at the back of the house. He was waiting excitedly while Lily was having doubts. "Come on Lily, is Petunia out of the house?"

"Yes" she sighed, she didn't have any way of getting out of this plan, she thought. So she might as well make it work so she wouldn't get in trouble, and she didn't want to know what her consequence would be. She knew Petunia would be furious, even more than she already was.

"Let's go!" yelled Severus excitedly as he raced to the gutter and started to climb. Lily ran after Severus and climbed up after him.

As she climbed into the room from the window, she spotted a letter with long scrolling handwriting. "Look there it is!" Lily said, started to get excited as the adrenaline came. She ran over to the letter and tore it open carefully.

What she read would change her perspective of Tuney forever.

 _Dear Petunia,_

 _Sadly, I can not make you a wizard; I am very sorry. As you are not a witch, witches can't be made, witches and wizards have magical blood in their veins, and you, sadly do not. Only people of magical blood can go to Hogwarts . I am very sorry, dear._

 _Sincerely , Prof. Dumbledore_

Lily's jaw dropped as she read the letter, looking up and stared at Severus. "I thought she hated magic."

"How did she get a letter to the headmaster? There must be wizards working at the postal service." wondered Severus.

"I don't know Sev but-" Lily started to say. She was cut off by stomping feet coming up the thought it sounded like Petunia's. "Petunia must have come home early! Quick, Sev put the letter back! Hurry!" said Lily, worried.

As Severus put the letter back in the envelope, Lily ran to the window and starting climbing out. Severus started scrambling down the gutter behind Lily just as they heard the door open. Lily let out a sigh of relief and her hold on the gutter slipped, she fell the rest of the way emitting a scream that stopped abruptly as she hit the ground.

"Lily!" Severus cried, jumping the rest of the way down. Lily groaned and tried to get up. "Lily, are you hurt, are you okay?" Severus said with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" she mumbled, as she shakily got to her feet. Severus ran over and supported her. She started walking towards the river, or that's where Severus thought she was going.

"No, I'm taking you to your mother, she can check if your okay." said Severus.

"No! I don't want to face Petunia, I don't want to face my parents, I want to think about what we've just read." Lily said determinedly.

Severus, giving in, helped Lily walk to the river even after she kept stammering that she could walk on her own.

As they arrived at the river, Lily remembered all the good times she had here. She flashed back to when they were talking about his family.

 _"Doesn't your dad like magic?" Lily asked_

 _"He doesn't like anything, much." replied Severus._

 _Lily could remember feeling really bad for Severus, but he seemed to not care much, so she never said anything._

Back in the present, Lily lied down next to Severus and closed her stunningly green eyes, trying to understand what she just read. She thought wrong, Tuney does want to become a witch, but how? This is what confused her most, Petunia had always shown hatred towards magic once Lily got the letter.

Meanwhile, Severus was staring at Lily, staring at her intently with the expression of want on his face. When Lily opened her eyes, Severus quickly looked away trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. Luckily for Snape, Lily was to preoccupied with her thoughts to notice. "Sev, why does Tuney want to be a witch?" she asked, looking at him.

"She's jealous," he replied smugly.

"Sev! I'm serious." Lily replied.

"So am I!" He said to her, looking at her just as a look of worry came upon her face. "Lily?" he asked carefully.

Lily, wide-eyed, just thought of something,"Will being a witch ruin our relationship as sisters?"

"Lily, why are you worried about your friendship? Petunia isn't a nice person, can't you see that!"

"But she's my sister!" replied Lily, appalled Severus could say anything of the sort.

"Lily, move on with your life, you're a witch! Think of all the happy times at Hogwarts, not your sister, you can worry about her during the summer!" replied Severus.

"I guess you're right," Lily sighed. Even as she said this, she still had worried. Maybe her mind knew that her relationship with her sister had ended but her heart didn't want to believe it.

Lily returned home with a secret locked in her heart and her hopes low. She tried to sneak up to her room, she still didn't want to speak to her parents about yesterday. "Lily, honey, can you help me out with the dishes?" Lily squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and walked into the kitchen with what, hopefully, looked like a smile on her face.

As she helped with the dishes, her mum brought up the topic that Lily despised so much, "it wasn't your fault, she must have slipped on the tile floor, she had socks on."

"Mum, don't lie, it was my fault, she was walking on a rug, she couldn't have slipped," Lily sighed, turning away from her mother to wipe a stray tear from her face.

"Lily J. Evans," she said sternly, "it was not your fault, stop blaming yourself!" She then changed the topic so Lily couldn't contradict. "How are we going to get your supplies? When should we go?" She questioned Lily.

Lily described how to get all her supplied, what Diagon Alley was, and any other questions she knew the answer to. Lily went to bed that night with a happier soul, and slept soundly for once. It had been awhile since she had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes!

Hello fellow humans! I mean, if you're still reading thing. Chapter two, how do you like it? I decided to post chapter two because school was cancelled! Are you guys going to read past chapter two? I'm honestly surprised you came back for chapter two, but thanks! Thx so much for reading, love you all! Thank you all for so many views and I'm so glad you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Gringotts

Chapter 3: Gringotts

A week has passed since Lily read the letter from Dumbledore, and it was still as astonishing as it once was. But, she had no time to think of that now because she was going to Diagon Alley! Her parents were taking Lily and Sev to the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia, as grumpy as always, didn't want to come so they left her at home. She still complained of pains in her arm even though her cast will be taken off a in a couple days, the break wasn't that bad.

Apparently The Leaky Cauldron is where you go to get to Diagon Alley. By the look of the place she didn't believe anything magical could be hidden behind it. These thoughts were swirling around in Lily's mind as they walked close enough to see the place.

As Lily walked into the pub, an explosion of sound surrounded her. There were people everywhere and they looked strange in cloak-like things in all different colors. There was also a large man, with a very scruffy beard, towering above the others. Lily shrank away from him and hurried to find Severus, she had lost him in the crowd. As she frantically looked for Sev, she saw cloaks over every color. From brown to green, and even some purple.

She hurried toward a small figure that was wearing an oversized jacket that didn't fit him. "Se-"she started to say as the figure turned around.

"Who did you say I was?" said the figure menacingly while cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine." she squeaked, hurriedly turning around and ran into the actual Severus.

Severus said something to Lily but she couldn't hear with all the noise, so he ended up dragging her over to her parents.

They were in a different room now, it was deathly quiet compared to the main bar. Her parents were standing next to a middle aged man that smiled at her warmly.

"Hello, you must be Lily. I'm here to help you get through to Diagon Alley."

"Thank you, sir" said Lily graciously. Looking around she didn't see a doorway but, she then remembered Sev's letter saying that only wizards could go to it.

"Just call me Tom." he said kindly as he pointed to the wall and counted three up and two across. He did this three times before tapping on a brick.

To Lily's amazement the bricks started moving and a doorway started to appear. Behind the doorway stood rows on rows of buildings. As she stepped through, the hubbub surrounded her and she gasped. Wizards of all shapes and sizes, young and old, hurried around with large bags filled with stuff called Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans to robes from Madam Malkin's. Severus came through the doorway after Lily, them came her parents.

"Wow" Mr. and Mrs. Evans said together. They were just as amazed as Lily was, as all three of them were muggles. Though now, Lily was a muggle-born. And Snape, he was a half-blood, though he almost never admits it.

While Mrs. Evans consulted the supply list Lily stared around in awe looking at all the storefronts. She noticed a few that stood out to her, including Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Gamble and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and the Magical Menagerie. Gringotts was made out of marble, and stood towering above the other shops.

You could hear all sorts of sounds coming from the Magical menagerie, even with all the hustle and bustle from the crowd on the street. You could hear hoots from the owls, meows from the cats, and the croaking of toads.

You could hear laughter and shouts from the Joke Shop. The joke shop was colorful compared to the other storefronts. It had an assortment of colors to make it pop out from the rest.

"Severus dear," said Mrs. Evans "where should we go first?"

"Do you have galleons, sickles, and knuts?" He asked as a reply. Lily giggled as she heard those terms for the first time.

"What are those?" She asked laughing.

"That's wizarding money," he replied, obviously confused at why she was laughing.

"What funny names your money has," commented Mr. Evans.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," said Severus. "Follow me and we can get money."

As she followed Severus to Gringotts, she spotted a commotion at the joke shop. There were two boys, both tall and black haired, teasing a short blond boy. The blond boy was floating in the air! Lily shook her head thinking she was seeing things. But, nope, he was still floating. She was started out of her reverie by a parliament of owls escaping from Eeylops Owl Emporium. She hurried to catch up with her parents and Sev once she noticed that they left her while she was looking at the boys.

As they stepped into Gringotts Lily gasped and let out a small shriek. There were small creatures standing and stamping money and notes and other things she couldn't see. "What are those creatures?" Lily asked, intrigued by what she saw.

"They're goblins," said Severus "you really are clueless aren't you."

"Cool," said Lily, ignored his latter statement as she looked at the floor. She noticed that there was writing. "Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." she read out loud.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in weeks. You probably don't want to here my excuses but if you do, I'm was sick and I had a bunch of projects for school due so I didn't have time for writing. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I'm very sorry about the grammar issues!

On other notes, if I made a Instagram account for updates would you follow it? I know you might not have Instagram, but for those who do? let me know what you think!

Thx so much for all of the reviews and follows! Luv u all!


End file.
